vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Death All 'Round
"Death All 'Round" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It first aired on April 14, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Jeff Woolnough. Synopsis As they near Paris, the Vikings relaunch their boats, but this time they bear interesting structures made by Floki; Aethelwulf and Alfred arrive in Rome, where honors are bestowed by Pope Leo, but in Wessex, relations are less than cordial between King Ecbert and a disgruntled King Aelle. Plot As the Vikings move the ships across land, Harald and Halfdan slaughter a Frankish family. Lagertha has a miscarriage, and is comforted by Ragnar. In Rome, Aethelwulf and Alfred arrive, and the Pope makes Alfred a consul of Rome. In Wessex, Ecbert is crowned King of Wessex and Mercia. King Aelle voices displeasure, and Ecbert tells him they are no longer equals. In Kattegat, Sigurd discovers Siggy dead in the river. He tells Aslaug, who shrugs off her death, and makes jokes with Ivar. In Paris, Charles makes Roland the protector of Paris, and they share each other's bed. The Vikings arrive in sight of Paris, and slip the ships into the river. Erlendur tells Torvi she must kill Bjorn or else he'll kill her son. Torvi approaches Bjorn with Erlendur's crossbow, but instead turns and kills Erlendur. Bjorn tells Ragnar, who is in withdrawal without his "medicine", that Paris cannot be taken without him. Ragnar replies he does not care about Paris, and that he is here for Rollo. As the Vikings sail for Paris, Ragnar mutters to himself that he must kill Rollo. Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha/Earl Ingstad * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Lothaire Bluteau as Emperor Charles * Peter Franzén as King Harald "Finehair" * Jasper Pääkkönen as Halfdan "The Black" * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf * John Kavanagh as Pope Leo IV * Ivan Kaye as King Aelle * Edvin Endre as Erlendur * Georgia Hirst as Torvi * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast (in order of appearance) *Luke Pierucci as Frankish Farmer *Ross McKinney as Frankish Farmer *Gwynne McElveen as Farmer's Wife *Conor O'Hanlon as Prince Alfred *Martha Christie as Roman Prostitute *David Coon as Roman Relics Seller *Dylan McDonough as Papal Secretary *Huw Parmenter as Count Roland *Karen Hassan as Therese *Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund *Elijah O'Sullivan as Sigurd *James Quinn Markey as Ivar Uncredited * Unknown Baby Actress as Siggy Episode Deaths * Erlendur Trivia * Kevin Durand is not credited and does not appear in this episode. * Despite not being credited as a series regular for his role as The Seer, John Kavanagh appeared as a guest star as Pope Leo IV. * Lagertha loses her baby in this episode. * Torvi kills Erlender with his own crossbow. * Bjorn's daughter, Siggy dies from neglect. * Torvi becomes a sheield-meiden. * Ecbert officially becomes King of Mercia. ru:Смерть вокруг fr:La Mort pour tous uk:Смерть навколо Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes